Unexpected Timeline
by LordWarren
Summary: 26 years after the war, Head Auror Katelyn Potter confronts a group of wizards who manage to create a device designed for time travel into the past to re-write history only to find herself stuck in another dimension with no hope of returning back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries.**_

Elijah took a huge breath and opened his eyes as his desiccated body began to un dessicate. He had been staked to the wall by the two vampires who had come to save Elena Gilbert a few hours earlier which was a miscalculation on his part. He pulled out the stake and dropped it to the ground and took a few steps forward before stopping to look down on the vampire he had beheaded earlier for his betrayal. Trevor.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me.."

He was about leave the old rotting mansion only to pause when he heard the sound of a large tear as though a wall was being torn in two. When he turned around he took a step back in shock when he saw a large tear through space and time emitting a glowing light from within. All of a sudden it glowed brighter lighting up the entire mansion in the dead of the nights and ejected four people dressed in robes who appeared to be in their early forties and then dimmed again.

Before he could fully comprehend this he felt an intense pain overwhelm him and dropped to the ground eyes closed screaming. In all his life he never experienced this and he found himself wishing for death for the very first time.

" _Avada-kedavra!"_

The pain stopped when the female voice shouted, and he felt the ground tremble when someone fell. He suddenly head rushing sounds and collision sparks and when he opened his eyes, he saw a female standing in front of him in a protective stance waving what appeared to be a stick with such speed deflecting lights emitting from the two men's sticks further away from her.

Elijah suddenly rose to help the said female once he realised that she was protecting him only to be hit with a purple jet and thrown across the room and impacted a wall before dropping the ground. His strength was weakened and so was his speed.

"Stay where you are!" the female shouted as she deflected another light from one opponent making him drop his stick and waved her stick in slashing movement towards the other. A deep cut as though slashed by a sword appeared on the man and he dropped to the ground blood gushing out.

"I never thought i would see the day. Head Auror Potter using dark magic." The male who had dropped his wand sneered.

"It's over Nott. i'm sending you to Azkaban."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Katelyn, the time travel orb was designed to transport three individuals to the past only. When you decided to hitchhike uninvited it threw us off course and landed here."

Katelyn's wand began to shake at this news. She couldn't believe it.

"Why are you so desperate to go to the past. Who do you want to save so badly?" she asked after she got a hold of herself.

"I want to save my family…"

"By risking creating a paradox!" she shouted.

"I know the risks Potter! I spent years working on the orb, calculating the risks. It works. No paradox will be created. My body will will simply be absorbed by my younger self. Be rest assured that the precious timeline won't be destroyed at all."

Elijah who had been hearing this stood up shakily amazed and confused at the same time.

"Swear to me that you speak the truth, make an unbreakable oath."

Nott nodded before picking up his wand and swore with his life and magic that he told the truth. His wand sparked once and Katelyn took his word once he saw that he didn't drop dead.

"You should also know that only one person can go now and the other would be stuck in this dimension forever." He said.

Before she could reply, Nott tossed a small dark glass orb for her to catch

"I think it should be you. You are the chosen one, you can beat the Dark Lord again and prevent another war. You can save your loved ones, Ron, Hermione and Black."

Katelyn scowled when she had the name of the person she had grown to detest. Ron Weasley. The boy who only craved her fame and money. Even after the war and gotten married he never changed. When the other remaining death eaters who hadn't been captured decided to avenge their Lord, she discovered love potion which was meant for her to ingest with his magical signature all over it. In a rage, she went to confront him only to discover his dead body along with Hermione's. After many investigations she found out that he had conspired with Molly Weasley but decided not to arrest her for Arthur Weasley's sake.

"Ron is not my friend. Thanks for the offer Nott but i can't accept that."

She tossed the orb back to him.

"You go and please make sure i'm sorted into Slytherin House with Hermione this time. I don't want Dumbledore's leash on me." She said with a sad expression. She wouldn't see her world again and she couldn't condemn Nott to this world either.

"You have my word Potter." Nott moved towards the the glowing rip and stopped to look at her tear filled eyes.

"Once i am gone you won't be able to perform magic with that wand in this realm. You will only be able to cast your spells wandlessly."

"I know Nott. i'm channeling from my real realm through the tear."

"I'm sorry that you are missing out on this opportunity. Fare well."

Nott raised the orb towards the rip and was pulled through it by an unseen force and vanished a second later the rip closed and no trace of it was left.

"Amazing."

She turned to face the man in a suite who had whispered only to freeze when she saw her aged hands began to shrink. She also felt her entire body changing and then stop after a few minutes.

The man in the suit just looked shocked beyond belief and muttered two words.

"Another Doppelganger."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries.**_

"Are you ok?"

Katelyn approached the man in the suit.

"I should be asking you the same question seeing that you missed the opportunity of a lifetime." Elijah gave her a sympathetic look.

"The truth is i'm not. Life has dealt me a fare share of crappy cards, i can only hope that my younger self will get to live the life that i have been denied."

Elijah didn't know what to say to that. The girl was alone marooned on another planet with no friends and family. The least he could do was tell her what he was since she helped him. He owed it to her

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, a thousand year old original vampire." he raised his hand for her to shake

"That's an old name. I like it."

The girl smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Katelyn Lily Potter, a wand wielding witch and former Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic which is equivalent to Minister of Defence."

"That would explain the way you fought with such skill."

He was impressed.

"When you say Ministry?"

"I mean that i come or rather came from a community run by witches and wizards hidden from the non-magicals. We have our own Ministry which govern us."

Elijah was speechless after that revelation.

"What about here? Are they any..?"

"I'm afraid not. The witches and warlocks here only practice magic by channeling from the nature and their dead ancestors."

"So i'm all alone then." she whispered as she dropped her gaze to the wooden floor her eyes watering and felt herself being dragged into comfortable hug

"You are not alone Katelyn. I can be your friend if you want." Elijah said.

"Thank you."

"We should probably go and find you some shelter and some food." He spoke a few minutes later pulling her from the hug.

"We should also get you new clothes tomorrow."

Katelyn nodded as she was led out of the mansion.

"You said something about Doppelganger back inside, what did you mean?"

Elijah sighed.

"I meant that you looked exactly like two girls one of which is a five hundred year old vampire whilst the other one is human. The only difference between them and you is that you possess magic and have a brilliant set of green eyes."

She quickly turned to look towards the car they were approaching hiding her blush. She had received many compliments like that before a few years she had joined the Auror Corps and gained some meat to cover her malnourished body.

"Hmm." Elijah murmured silently when he saw this. It seemed to him that the girl wasn't used to receive compliments and would shy away from them. He was going to change that.

Once they reached the car, he quickly opened the door for her and ran with vampire speed to the driver's side.

"Classy." Katelyn joked once she had sat inside the Mercedes eliciting a chuckle from him as he drove into the cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

 _ **Diagon Alley**_

Theodore Nott was positively thrilled at the thought of going to buy his new Hogwarts equipment for his first year. He had woken up early in the Nott Manor and went to take a shower. Today was his big day and he hoped to meet up with his friend Draco later. As he thought of this, a glowing white pulse appeared out of nowhere in his house and traced it's way into his huge private bathroom. He closed the shower when he saw a light flashing the wall and turned around to locate the source. He opened his mouth in shock only for the glowing orb to force its way down his throat and he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. He didn't know that it was his future's soul which was ripped away from his body which disintegrated as a result of time travelling way into the past.

The future soul merged itself with it's past soul. It was a very painful process.

"Theo are you okay in there?!" Aurora his mother banged the door in worry.

"I'm fine mother. Sorry for worrying you." He said after the pain had stopped.

"Are you sure honey, perhaps we should go and see a healer."

"Mother i'm fine." He promised

"Very well dear, but should that happen again i will drag you there. Are we clear?" She said.

"Yes mother."

It had worked. He had come back to the past.

Nott smiled.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

He arrived early at the station and rode the train. He quickly found an empty compartment and waited for the arrival of Katelyn Potter. After a while, he saw the girl appear at the other side of the barrier of Platform of 9 and 10. The Weasley twins helped her with her luggage and she finally rode the train.

Nott quickly stood up and slid open his compartment door.

"Hie there would you like to join me, my compartment is empty except for me that is." Nott spoke kindly at the slim girl wearing an oversized old muggle dress.

"Thank you." she responded kindly and a bit shyly.

"Once she had sat down, he started to remember when he, Malfoy and his goons used to make fun of her clothing choice. At first they had thought that she loved to appear as poor for the sake of her friend Weasley and yet was one of the richest heiresses in the wizarding world. He didn't know that it was Dumbledore's idea at the time to hide her legacy away from her, to make her appear humble as should any hero be.

Her future self had sacrificed her happiness hoping that he would aid her by removing her from Dumbledore's clutches and by Merlin he would do it.

"My name is Theodore Nott but you can call me Theo." he greeted.

The girl looked uncomfortable to introduce herself. She probably realised that she was famous and would be bombarded with questions left, right and centre.

"I'm Katelyn Potter." she said with a defeated look and waited in anticipation for him to start hero idolising her.

"I understand that you must be tired of people hero worshipping you." Nott leaned his head forward.

"You will be happy to know that i do not fall under their category. I only want to make friends regardless of your fame or Ladyship title." he said making her smile and then frown.

"What do you mean by Ladyship title?"

Nott pretended to be surprised by her ignorance.

"You are one of the wealthiest heiresses set to inherit the Potter fortune and Ladyship sit in the Wizengamot."

Katelyn gaped at this.

"Once first year is over, you should go to Gringotts and ask any goblin for an inheritance test. You are rich Katelyn and shouldn't wear, forgive me, the oversized clothes."

Katelyn was still staring mouth opened. Could it be possible that she had wealth. How come Hagrid hadn't told her. Did he know? These thoughts ran through her mind.

"I could teach you the wizarding customs if you want, that way you won't offend anyone without knowing as most muggleborns tend to do. I think Slytherin House would suit you well."

She suddenly came out of her trance. "Hagrid told me that You Know Who came out of that house and so did most of his followers."

"That may be true but it isn't the house that defines the person. You define yourself and besides it wasn't only Slytherin house were most dark wizards came from, even Gryffindor produced its fair share of dark wizards in the past."

Katelyn looked thoughtful at that.

"You are new at this world. You shouldn't be quick to judge before observing it at the very least and most importantly don't let anyone dictate what's good for you."

Katelyn nodded at his wisdom.

"So, would you like to be my friend Heiress Potter?" Nott stood raising his hand in expectation.

"I would very much like that Heir Nott, or is it?" she also stood up raising her hand.

"It is." Nott took her hand and kissed the other side making her blush deeply.

"But please call me Theo or Nott should you prefer."

"I will if only you call me Katelyn or Kate."

They both nodded in agreement and sat back down.

The compartment opened after a few minutes breaking their conversation only for Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom to appear.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's here has lost it."

After saying no, Nott cast the accio charm and the toad zoomed in their compartment and landed in his outstretched hand.

"That's a fourth year spell." Hermione gushed in excitement whilst the others looked at him in amazement.

"It is and i would teach you should you accept my hand of friendship and enter Slytherin House."

Neville looked frightened at that suggestion. Wasn't Nott's father in Azkaban.

"Don't worry Neville, i'm not my father."

Hermione and Katelyn looked confused at that.

"How did you know what i was thinking?" he asked taking a step back.

"I've been training myself in the skill of legilimency." he of course was very skilled at the craft and they didn't need to know that.

"I can enter your mind and extract thoughts." he further explained once he saw the questioning looks on Hermione and Katelyn. Neville was a pureblood and so he would have at least been told about it.

"What did you mean you are not like your father?" Hermione asked after getting over the fact that he could read minds. She really needed to learn that skill and if the price was to befriend and enter his house, she would gladly accept.

Nott looked uncomfortable at that question.

"My father and i didn't get along too well. He's in Azkaban a wizard Prison and frankly i am happy about it. He was a supporter of You Know Who."

They were all shocked and a little wary after this revelation.

"If you no longer want to be my friends i completely understand."

"A man is defined by no one but himself. Your own words Theo." Katelyn said.

"How do we know that you won't follow your father's footsteps." Neville asked not fully trusting him eliciting a small frown from both Hermione and Katelyn.

"I will make the unbreakable vow if you wish."

Neville took in a huge breath his eyes saucers. Was he serious?

"What's an unbreakable vow?" Hermione asked.

"It's a vow that will kill you should you fail to meet its terms." Neville replied.

"Absolutely not, you are not making a vow like that!" Katelyn was appalled.

"I want to, it's the only way you will believe me."

"No!" Hermione shouted. "The fact that you are willing to do this proves that you will not go dark side. That alone is good enough for me." The three nodded in agreement.

Nott was surprised by this. He was used to people who would try to manipulate their way to success.

"Very well."

* * *

The next day Elijah compelled a woman to go to town and buy Katelyn some clothes.

"Please buy me a lot of dark colored clothes and a few varieties. Avoid the yellow and pink girly stuff." the girl said before looking at Elijah who nodded at the compelled woman to follow her instructions.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Elijah if you don't mind." Katelyn asked a few hours later after she was dressed in her new clothing.

"Go ahead." Elijah replied sitting in his chair.

"There was a decapitated person in the old mansion yesterday. Was that your doing and if so why?"

Elijah looked into her green eyes and became temporarily lost in them.

"He was a vampire whom i trusted a few centuries ago to protect Katherine another Doppelganger. He failed in his task and aided her to escape. I killed him for his betrayal.

Katelyn could see that there was more to the story but couldn't bring herself to ask him seeing that he was already annoyed with the line of her questioning.

"How about a game of twenty questions, you ask and i will reply and vice versa." she said.

Elijah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That is acceptable. I will go first." He announced and smirked seeing her annoyed face at being outsmarted.

"Tell me your whole life story."

Katelyn just stared at him.

"That is a very long boring story that will probably take ages to…"

"Or you could just show it to me. Allow me to enter your mind." he suggested making her frown.

"I will have to organise my thoughts for you to fully understand." She said making him nod.

"Give me at least five hours." She said before taking the stuffed cushions and placing them on one side of the couch before dropping flat on her back laying her head on them closing her eyes. She placed her hand on top of the other on her belly which made her look peaceful as though in a comma.

Elijah looked puzzled by this gesture and decided to leave and observe the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

Elijah stood miles away outside a dinner and observed Damon and Rose through the glass as they spoke to a vampire named Slater

" _Here's what i don't get, Elijah moved here around the day which means that the original people knew the secret of the day ring now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked slater._

" _To keep the werewolves from lifting it." Slater said making Elijah scoff at the absurdity of how uninformed he was._

" _If the vampire break the sun curse then the werewolves would be stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa._

" _But werewolves are already extinct." Rose said._

" _True, i've never seen one but rumor has it…" Slater replied_

" _Not such a rumor." Damon supplied._

" _Mystic Falls?" Slater asked eliciting a nod from Damon._

" _God i've got to visit this place it sounds awesome."_

" _Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked hurriedly._

Elijah was starting to drop coins continuously from one palm to the other in fury to where the conversation was headed.

" _What do you mean?" Slater asked in suspicion._

" _Well, if we render the moonstone useless and stop the sun from being broken." Damon replied._

" _Year probably but why would you want to that?"_

" _Tell me how?" Damon tried to evade_

" _You think i'm gonna help you figure out something that will piss off an original and keep me from walking into the sun." Slater replied._

" _You wanna walk in the sun, why i can make that happen if you help us."_

Elijah having heard enough tossed the coins towards the glass paneling putting all the strength he could muster. The broke glass as if in explosion making people drop off their chairs turning over their tables in fear to the ground. No one noticed Rose's body emit a sizzling sound as the sun burned through her skin. Damon jumped and quickly removed his leather jacket placed it on her body once he heard her scream in pain as a result of the heat burn. He quickly turned around in search for Slater only to realise that he had left. He then looked outside in search of the perpetrator who had broken the glass only to see a gathered crowd speaking in panic pointing at him and others inside. He then pulled Rose up and they both left.

A few hours later, a compelled Slater called Rose from his house telling her that she could destroy the curse. All she needed was the moonstone and a witch. After hanging up his cellphone, Elijah compelled him to stake himself and then left the apartment back to his.

* * *

When Elijah returned at night time he saw her sitting up waiting patiently for him.

"We can begin whenever you are ready."Elijah said making her nod.

"How do we do this?"

"Physical contact." Elijah replied and stood on the table in front of her and took her hand into his palm.

"All you have to do is allow me in and i will do the rest."

Katelyn nodded at that before closing her eyes. Elijah did the same and felt himself being sucked into an endless cycle and then it stopped. He then opened his eyes and saw a small girl girl with messy black hair being mistreated by her cousin family. It strangely reminded him of his brother Klaus who had suffered at the hands of their father's cruelty. The memory then shifted to when she was eleven years old when she received her Hogwarts letter.

Elijah was in awe of the wizarding community as he saw the girl walk with Hagrid the giant in Diagon Alley. After buying all of her equipment, the memory shifted again and he found himself in the hogwarts express and saw her interact with her first friend. He suddenly remembered her telling Nott that Ron wasn't his friend and he was sure that he would find out. Suddenly he saw the Hogwarts Castle which was a thing of beauty. It was magical and unbelievable.

Memories passed as he saw her achievements from being named the youngest quidditch player of the century an interesting if he should say so himself to saving the sorcerer's stone from the darkest wizard. Elijah was beginning to understand how that world was both wonderful and terrifying at the same time once he saw her second year. He couldn't believe it that they were large spiders. The basilisk terrified him a lot and yet a twelve year old girl killed it with a sword.

In her third year he was pleased that her Godfather was innocent only to be saddened and angered at the same time that the person who framed him for her parents murders escaped.

Fourth year was when the darkness started to manifest itself. The girl was chosen to participate in a dangerous tournament. He was amazed and afraid at the same time when she battled a dragon with no skill and prevail. He sucked in a huge breath when Lord Voldemort resurrected and dueled with her. He released his breath when she escaped him.

Fifth year angered him at how the Ministry discarded her warnings of the dark lord being alive. He was saddened at the fact that Sirius was declared innocent only after he had died.

Sixth year came as a shock when he learned that the Dark Lord split his soul as a means to become immortal. It was blasphemous.

Finally at Seventh year the girl hunted down and destroyed the soul anchors and finally sacrificed herself for the entire community only to come back and kill the monster once and for all.

After the battle the girl closeted herself in her Godfather's house for months in grief because of the losses she had sustained. She then approached Professor Slughorn for help to escape her die hard fanatics. The man sent her abroad to meet up with some of his friends who taught her most areas of magic she lacked. The girl became a scholar and decided to travel to advance her magical knowledge for five years. She met the Flamels who had created the sorcerer's stone and told them what had happened to the British community during their absence. They were both disappointed by what Dumbledore their little protege had done to her and the community. The man had purposefully removed what he deemed unworthy to learn thus starving young minds of the knowledge needed to better that society. They then decided to teach her what they had learned over the centuries for the next five years. When they told her of her heritage she was furious at Dumbledore for keeping it away from her and when she returned back to Britain she took her Ladyship title and adopted Teddy her Godson since Andromeda was now older.

Kingsley who was made the Minister at that time allowed her to take the Auror course which took three years. With all the knowledge she had amassed in her travels, she became the best student making the person he had once called friend jealous again. By the time she reached thirty she was made the Head Auror. Elijah saw her as she traced Nott's movement who was an unspeakable as he decided to time travel.

A battle broke out in the Ministry. The moment Nott and his three friends decided to enact the time travel orb, she held onto him a nick of time and he saw countless earths pass by them at an absurd speed only for the orb to suddenly veer off its course and pass through a tear where he suddenly saw himself staring at his double.

He was then pulled out of her head and he took deep breaths as a wave of vertigo hit him.

"So how was the experience?" Katelyn asked tiredly.

Elijah turned to look at the time and saw that it was seven a.m. He had spent ten hours in her mind? No wonder they were both tired.

"It was terrifying and amazing at the same time. You organised your thoughts very well indeed." he complimented her with deep respect.

"Thank you, but i think we should sleep now. Big day tomorrow or today rather." They both got up and went to their respectable rooms and slept.

* * *

 _ **thank you for your reviews. i would really like to make this a pairing with Elijah.**_

 _ **Quick question: Should i reveal Katelyn to the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang, if yes how should i do it.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Katelyn will still possess a magical core therefore her magic will be that of her previous world. she won't be able to perform complex transfiguration, the killing curse, the imperius curse or the patronus charm. she will however be able to perform the cruciatus curse and conjure a shield charm and the advanced version that can disintegrate any opponent into tiny pieces should they try to run past it except for an original. she will also be able to transform into an animagus since it doesn't necessarily require a wand._

 _I hope that answers some of the questions i received_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

"So your brother Niklaus is a vampire from a werewolf bloodline and wants to break the hybrid curse placed on him by your mother Esther who happens to be the original witch so that he could be a true hybrid and sire his own race." Katelyn said after Elijah had placed his hands on her head so she could see his past.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"And you want to kill him."

"Yes."

"You still haven't given me a reason why though?" She pressed.

Elijah just sighed. He didn't want to talk about this but Katelyn had shown him her past without hesitation.

"He killed my entire family and buried them at sea." he said.

"But i thought you said that the only way to kill an Original is by using the white oak stake or at the hands of servants of nature themselves a.k.a the witches." Katelyn responded confused by this.

"They are daggered and are in coffins."

"Elijah, i don't think your brother could ever do that to your family."

Elijah just stared impatiently for her to explain.

"From the memories you have showed me he was a child full of love at the beginning but vampirising changed him including you and the rest of your siblings. He daggered your family as a way of protecting them from your father because of their reckless behaviour and you even agreed with his methods for a time. I think the reason he told you that he dropped them at the bottom of the sea was because you indirectly helped Katherine escape unknowingly of course robbing him from the chance of breaking the curse and years later you demanded that he undagger your siblings."

"You don't know my brother as i do Katelyn." Elijah said.

"You are right Elijah i don't. I can only deduce from his apparent behaviour." she took a step closer to him and stopped.

"If you kill him, there is a big chance that you will never see your family again."

Seeing that Elijah wasn't moved by her statement she decided to change the subject,

"So when exactly do i get to meet the Mystic Falls gang and how exactly do i explain to them of my exact likeness to Elena, i mean two doppelgangers is one thing but three?" Katelyn asked.

Elijah suddenly looked amused by her request.

"Yes, it is troubling."

Katelyn just waited for him to expand on his answer and she became frustrated when he didn't.

"Please tell me that isn't your final answer Elijah, i'm getting sick and tired at being grounded up in here. I should be learning how to adjust." She hissed her eyes flashing in anger.

Elijah eyes widened for a second in surprise at her outburst.

"I will see what i can do. Why are you angry all of a sudden seeing that you were the one who agreed with my living arrangement a few days ago.?"

"I've been deaged to a 17 year old teenager Elijah, my emotions are running wild. I have this sudden constant need to have fun and to fit in, and please do not make start talking about hormones that have decided to kick in." she said in aggravation.

Elijah wanted to laugh but covered it with a cough. This was new.

"What about adult decisions, will you still be able to make them?"

"Yes, but it's a constant battle. The desire to have fun or to make sensible decisions." Katelyn responded.

"Very well, why don't you and i go and meet a warlock friend of mine." Elijah suggested.

"Yes, anything to leave the house is fine by me." she picked up her jacket and wore it whilst following Elijah outside the house.

"You haven't told anyone about…" She began

"No Katelyn, i haven't told anyone about your dimensional hopping. No one will believe it, even i am still having trouble believing it having seen it with my own eyes." he replied opening the door for her to enter, always the respectable gentlemen.

She started to change the radio station as Elijah drove off and stopped to listen to Lady Gaga's Just dance song singing along.

"Please tell me you are not being serious." Elijah said not happy with her music taste.

She ignored him and continued to sing.

* * *

"I'm happy at least that you have the same music that i had on my planet." she said getting of the car.

"Interesting, i never thought that parallel universe's are this similar." Elijah said intrigued by this.

"Yeah, i wouldn't be surprised if i turned out to be Klaus's daughter in another universe." Katelyn said as they approached Jonas Martin's apartment.

"Now that is a disturbing thought."

Katelyn just turned to give him a small grin.

Once they reached the apartment, Elijah knocked and they waited for a few seconds. The door was opened by a dark man wearing glasses.

"Hello Elijah." he greeted and turned to look at his counterpart only to freeze in shock and gave Elijah a questioning look.

"Jonas, may we come in."

The doctor opened the door wider and held out his hand in invitation and they both entered.

"This is cozy." Katelyn said as she looked around.

"This is Katelyn Potter an associate of mine." Elijah said making Jonas nod. "We have come to find the exact location of Elena, i trust you have everything you need."

"I do." Jonas replied and invited them into his study room and offered them sits. He then went to a drawer and pulled out a female mini mirror glass, a picture frame with a doppelganger wearing a cheer outfit and a clean cloth with few strands of hair.

"So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked.

"Give me your hand." Martin said.

Elijah held out his hand for him to take and Jonas slit the palm with a knife. He then instructed him to place it on the picture frame.

"Now take my hand."

Elijah reached out his free hand and held jonas's with it.

"Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." he instructed and started to mutter in latin as Katelyn observed interestingly from the sideline. She had never heard of locator magic at all in her universe which was a blessing in itself since it would have been used by Voldemort to capture her.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"You saw her didn't you?" Jonas asked

"I know exactly where she is." he then stood up and they reciprocated in kind.

"Thank you Jonas we will be in touch." Elijah said as he turned to leave with Katelyn in tow.

* * *

They arrived twenty five minutes later to an apartment were Elijah had compelled the vampire named Slater to kill himself.

As they ascended up the stairs, Elijah suddenly stopped and held her arm for her to do the same. After a few seconds, Katelyn saw Elijah's face contort with concealed fury and began to ascend the stairs again. Once they reached the corridor Elijah walked slowly towards a man standing on the doorway as though he was guarding it and snapped his neck, before dashing inside with a blur. She moved quickly and entered the room only to pause at the face that looked at her in shock.

* * *

Elena, Rose and Damon were both freaked out at the fact that the original they had presumed dead was still alive. Rose was about to bail only to pause when another doppelganger side stepped the dead vampire on the floor whilst entering the room.

Elena gasped at this. She thought it was Katherine at first seeing the confidence she seemed to exude only to realise that it wasn't once she saw her green eyes.

"I killed you, you were dead." Damon spoke after realising the same thing.

"For centuries now." Elijah replied. "Who are you?" He asked the two vampires in front of him who were looking at the new girl in surprise.

"Who are you?" the vampire on his right asked rudely.

"I'm Elijah."

The vampire suddenly looked afraid. "We were gonna bring them to you… for Klaus. They are both doppelgangers. We don't know how the exist but they do. Klaus would want to see them."

Elena saw the other doppelganger's green eyes narrow with anger at that insinuation. Wasn't she afraid?

"Does anyone else know that you are here?" Elijah asked

"No."

"Well you have been incredibly helpful."

No one was prepared for what happened next. Elijah was about to rip out the hearts of the two vampires in front of him only to pause when they ejected themselves out of their chests and zoom with speed behind him. He turned around and smirked a little in understanding at what had happened once he saw Katelyn holding the two hearts in her palms and dropping them unceremoniously to the ground.

He then turned to look at the three other occupants in the room. The vampire that had killed him in the old Mansion had placed himself in front of the frightened girl and Rose had frozen staring at Katelyn.

Elijah then turned around and took off in a blur taking Katelyn with him.

* * *

 ** _Thank You for your suggestion_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am still trying to decide between Elijah and Klaus_**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries.**_

"So, what's today's agenda?" Katelyn asked as she sat in the lounge room reading the newspaper.

"I would like to visit Elena preferably when she is alone. I think it's time she and i had a little chat?" Elijah replied standing close to the outdoor window gazing outside.

"Why not use me for the sacrifice ritual? It's not as if i will be missed by anyone." Katelyn said.

"You are a witch Katelyn, your magic will interfere." Elijah replied in a flat tone ending the discussion. She was wrong though about anyone missing her. He would.

"Very well then." Katelyn stood up and folded her arms.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about visiting Britain, i need to know if people from my previous world have doubles here…."

"I completely understand." Elijah replied.

"I have my previous passport with me but it will not reflect in the system and…" Katelyn began to say only to be stopped.

"...you need to board a plane, no need to worry. I own a private jet and an apartment in Britain, i will give you everything you need."

Katelyn nodded in thanks.

* * *

Katelyn didn't know what to do. She had traveled a thousand miles to a country only to learn that none of the people she had grown to love in her universe didn't exist in this one after a week of investigating. She was at a total loss of how to live on this planet seeing that she never attended muggle high school. She couldn't keep on depending on Elijah also despite his willingness to help.

As she got ready for bed her phone which she had previously placed on the bedside table began to ring. She approached it tiredly and pressed the answer button before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello Elijah?"

" _Hello Katelyn?"_ he replied from the other end. " _Any progress in your search?"_

"Non at all, it seems i have wasted both my time and your money." She replied in frustration.

" _I see… when are you returning?"_

"Why? Has something happened?" she asked.

"Klaus has decided to show himself after the Mystic gang as you call them daggered me. I was just recently undaggered and wondered if you wanted to come and help."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

"Klaus is a vampire born out of a werewolf curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting but if he breaks it….he'll be a true hybrid."

Elijah found himself explaining what the hybrid curse actually entailed in the Salvatore boarding house to Stefan and Elena

"If we are letting Klaus break the curse, why not use the other doppelganger you are friends with?"

Everyone turned around to see an angry Damon enter the room.

"She's a witch, her magic will only interfere with the ritual." Elijah replied.

"If what you say is true then where is she?" Damon demanded looking around.

"Why isn't she here helping or is it because you tipped her off to leave so she wouldn't be used in the sacrifice. You love her don't you." he grinned sarcastically.

Elijah was usually a very patient man. A thousand years on this earth had taught him the consequences of making hasty decisions.

Stefan and Elena stood cautiously from their seats when they saw the original's face contort into a dark glare.

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan quickly asked.

Elijah's head turned towards him.

"The ritual itself is relatively straight forward, the ingredients so to speak you already know."

Stefan gave a small nod gesturing him to continue.

"A witch will channel the power of a full moon to release the spell that's bound within its stone...after that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do i fit in to it." Elena asked

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah walked over to the bookshelf where had placed a brown rectangular box earlier and picked it.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

Everyone stiffened and Damon looked at Elena hoping that she would reconsider this but was once again ignored

"And that's where you come in."

Elijah opened the box and pulled out a small bottle with liquid inside.

"This an elixir that i acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina, mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So i will be dead…"

"And then you won't." Elijah concluded.

Damon wasn't buying this.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He asked stubbornly. "You want to come back to life? What about John's ring?"

Elijah forced down a sigh that was threatening to spill over at the ignorance of Damon

"Those rings only work on humans, a doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence odds are… the ring won't work."

Damon stared at him with unbelief.

"I will take those odds over your elixir." he then turned to elena with a pleading expression. "What if it doesn't work?"

Elena who had been willing to sacrifice herself in order to prevent Klaus's wrath to seek out and kill her loved one's wasn't moved.

"Then i guess i shall be dead."

Damon couldn't believe this, he turned to look at Stefan hoping that he might side with him. He only received a non response and so he turned around to leave the house in anger.

Stefan followed him to at least try and explain why.

* * *

" _Get out! Get out!"_

Jenna's voice could be heard as she shouted at someone in the corridor and everyone went to inspect

"Jenna put the crossbow down ok it's me."

Everyone recognised that voice and it sure enough turned out to be Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she approached Jenna who was pointing a crossbow at him whilst the others followed behind.

"It's Elena ok i swear, Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon commanded.

Alaric looked at Jenna and tried to think of something only she could know.

"Ok uh, the first night you and i spend together Jeremy walked in…"

"Ok! It's him!" She replied quickly to prevent that embarrassing story to leak out and placed the crossbow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wants me to deliver a message, the sacrifice happens tonight."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door. Stefan frowned at this wondering who it might be and went to open it.

* * *

Stefan saw a dark curly haired petite female wearing dark glasses and thought that it was Katherine at first. The girl removed her glasses and he almost gasped at the beautiful emeralds that met his eyes.

"This is the Salvatore residence, yes?" the british doppelganger asked

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"Wonderful, might i come inside?"

Stefan stared for a short moment and invited her in.

"Thank you." the female entered the house and waited for him to lead her to the other occupants inside.

"This way." Stefan said after closing the door as he began to walk towards the lounge room.

* * *

"I think he doesn't understand why i am doing this." Elena said as she walked towards Elijah her eyes set on the small bottle.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hello Elijah and everyone." Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke with that accent. Jenna and Alaric gasped at the sight that met them which was a clear indication that no one bothered to tell them about the doppelganger.

"You made it." Elijah smiled.

"Yes, England was a disappointment."

"Hang on, there is another doppelganger...how is that possible?" Alaric asked

Katelyn paused mid-stride to look at the man that had spoken and gave a small smile.

"Magic is strange."

"My name is Katelyn Potter by the way." she decided to introduce herself. "I'm from England."

"The accent kind of gave it away." Alaric joked good naturedly eliciting a chuckle from Jenna.

Damon just glared.

"Thank you for coming Katelyn." Elijah said.

"I still don't understand what help i can offer Elijah, as i understand it you have everything you need to take down Klaus." Katelyn said. And began to look around the room searching for something and finally gave up.

"Where are the Martins?" she finally asked.

"Dead." Damon answered grinning sarcastically.

Katelyn just raised her brow. He strongly reminded her of an obnoxious Draco Malfoy and so she quickly turned to look at Elena discarding him as unimportant.

"Hello, you must be Elena."

The girl looked at her with wary clearly remembering how she had easily killed the two vampires in Slater's apartment.

"You don't have to fear me Elena, i am not your enemy."

She then turned to Jenna and gave her a brief nod before turning to look at Elijah.

"So, how can i be of assistance?"

* * *

"I screwed up didn't i?" Damon asked someone he had come to call dare say a best friend.

"Yeah you did." Alaric replied as the busboy poured him a glass of whisky.

Damon had forced Elena to swallow her blood so she would come back to life as a vampire something she hadn't wanted in the first place once she had died from the sacrifice ritual.

"Gentlemen…..why so glum?" an accented voice said.

Turning around, Alaric locked his gaze with the person that worn his body to do unspeakable things. Damon seeing the cold look on Alaric's face connected the dots immediately and also turned to look at the relaxed confident blonde man.

"Ah. Klaus i presume."

"In the flesh." the man smirked at Damon before turning his gaze back to Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner mate."

Damon rose from his chair. "Any reason you stopped by to say hie?" he sneered.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger." he answered ignoring the look he received. "Just thought to remind you not to do something you'll regret."

"Ha." Damon scoffed trying to mask his anger at the threat. "Thanks for the advice….i don't suppose i could talk you into postponement by any chance huh?"

"You are kidding." Klaus said before looking at Alaric. "He is kidding right?"

"No not really." Alaric replied

"I mean, come on, what's one month in all grand scheme of things?" Damon tried to bargain pathetically.

"Let me be clear." Klaus spoke all humor gone from his expression only to replaced by a dark glare that promised pain and death. "I have my vampire, i have my werewolf, i have everything i need. The ritual will happen tonight. So, if you want to live to see tomorrow… don't screw it up."

Klaus was about to turn and leave before Damon opened his mouth to speak not really thinking what he was about to say.

"Did you know that there is another doppelganger in town."

Alaric glared at him with a look that told him to shut up.

"I am aware of Katerina…."

"Not Katherine, i mean a new brit who also happens to be a witch." Damon said.

Klaus gave him an unreadable look.

"Even if what you say is true Damon it doesn't change anything, i've already made up my mind. Good day gentlemen."

He then left.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Damon?!" Alaric demanded.

"I'm trying to save Elena…"

"By condemning another girl..!"

"No one cares about her Ric except for Elijah and we seem to be out of options if you've forgotten!"

Alaric shook his head with a disgusted look.

"You really are selfish and impulsive Damon. If you would have used your head you would realise that you just alerted Klaus to a possible threat. He would probably bring more warlocks at the sacrifice making it impossible to kill."

Damon's eyes widened at Ric had said. He was right, he had acted impulsively without really thinking things through.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries.**_

Katherine was busy making herself a cup of coffee in Alaric's apartment when the door suddenly slammed open. When she turned, she saw an angry Klaus enter and began to stalk her slowly.

"You want a cup of coffee?" She asked pathetically fear etched on her face and without warning a hand enclosed her neck tightly and was lifted up and slammed roughly against the wall he feet dangling in mid-air.

"Why didn't you tell me about the doppelganger witch Katerina?" he asked softly which only made him seem more dangerous.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about Klaus, i told you everything i know." she choked gasping for air and suddenly found herself dropped to the floor landing painfully with her butt.

Klaus only glared down at her and his expression turned slowly into a smirk.

"You don't know then, that's strange and unlike you Katerina. I would have thought that you'd have known everything about the interactions of the Salvatores."

Katherine coughed and got up slowly eyeing him warily. She knew he could kill her any moment and so she had to be completely honest.

"There's one thing i need you to do for me." he commanded. "I want you to pretend to be Elena and call Jenna telling her that you are worried."

Katerina understood what Klaus was trying to do, he was a smart man after all. There was a chance that the Salvatores might try to ruin his sacrifice ritual and so he needed to be a step ahead of them.

Katherine called only for the phone to go on voicemails.

Klaus suddenly sped out of the apartment and ran all the way to her house and knocked on her door but no one was there. In fury, he kidnapped their next door female neighbor and force fed her his blood before snapping her neck and rushing off to the ritual sight.

* * *

... _A few hours ago…_

Earlier that day when everyone was planning on how to stop Klaus, Katelyn saw some of the flaws in their mechanizations.

"Jenna, might i borrow your phone?" She asked kindly

No one except for Jenna heard her. And once she had received it, she left the room and swiped the sim cards and then returned to give it back.

"Bonnie is the only one who can weaken him to the point of exhaustion, then and only then will i strike."Elijah said with a tone that broke all arguments.

"Well then, i think i should go home Ric."

Jenna was about to leave.

"I think you should come with us Jenna." Katelyn spoke gaining everyone's attention. "Just in case."

* * *

… _.Now…_

Damon had gotten himself bitten by Tyler when he rescued him and his girlfriend from the tomb and when he went to tell Klaus about it so that he could postpone the ritual he only smirked and told him that he had many back ups and snapped his neck.

… _.at the ritual site…._

Greta Martin had everything she needed in three circles of fire to break the curse except for the moonstone which she had given to Klaus.

… _.at the Mansion where a hundred witches were massacred…_

"Where is Katelyn?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"She went to case out the ritual site to ensure that there aren't any surprises for us." was his only reply.

Stefan was confused and a little worried about this.

"She might be a witch, but are you sure that's a great idea to send her out like that?"

Even Bonnie looked skeptical with this plan.

"You have nothing to worry about Stefan, she is more cunning than you think." he gave him a small smile remembering the time she had shown him a few of her magical abilities.

Bonnie still wasn't convinced about this. She thought it to be risky to send someone with even less power than her and she had come to believe that she was the only one who could take Klaus.

"Ah, and here she comes."

Everyone turned around quickly, searching for any sign of her.

"Where?" Stefan asked

Elijah just pointed to the sky. They all turned looked up filled with confusion seeing a black hawk glide towards them and gasped loudly when it shifted mid-air into Katelyn and land gracefully with two feet.

"The mission was a success i hope?" Elijah said.

She was about to reply.

"You can transform into an animal!" Bonnie screeched amazed and jealous at the same time. "You have to teach me how to do that."

Katelyn just raised her brow at that request.

"Sorry Bonnie, but i practice a different kind of magic from yours."

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan intervened still shocked at what he had seen. "You are both servants of nature."

Katelyn just sighed at this. She didn't want to talk about her magic and certainly not to a group of strangers.

"Now is not the time." Elijah said and nodded for her to speak.

"Klaus has five warlocks hidden behind bushes. He's expecting an attack and won't leave anything to chance. It's to be expected really, considering how Damon acted earlier."

Stefan and Bonnie glared at her for that last statement.

"Damon did it to try and save our friends!" Bonnie shouted.

"And i understand that completely Bonnie." Katelyn said with a kind smile.

"We should probably continue this conversation inside." Elijah spoke as he began to walk headed inside the mansion whilst the others followed

"We need a new plan." Stefan said

"We don't have time to construct a new plan Stefan, the one we have will suffice." Katelyn spoke.

"And what of the warlocks?" Jeremy asked. "They will be expecting you but not me. All i need is a crossbow."

Katelyn shook her head in amusement. The boy reminded him of her when she was but a student at Hogwarts. She had been as Snape called her, arrogant and impulsive, always placing herself in danger o save others without any plan and as a result, she got her Godfather killed.

But now she was an adult who had fought a war and traveled to gain knowledge and a bit of wisdom from others. Gone was her impulsiveness.

She saw Bonnie groan as if tired by his constant need of trying to be brave only to make matters worse.

"Klaus doesn't know that Elijah was undaggered, he would assume that it would be suicide for you to wake him after you betrayed him." Katelyn said. "So you see, the warlocks don't stand a chance against an original and us."

"What about Klaus?" Jeremy said.

"We will attack during his transition, that's when he will be vulnerable Jeremy. Once the warlocks are dead, Bonnie will do the rest." Katelyn replied.

"And she will die in the process! Don't you care about her at all!" He shouted in frustration. Didn't they realise how worried he was about her girlfriend?

"If Bonnie brings Klaus to the brink of death i will carry out the deed myself." Elijah said.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Damon and a man with a bandage on his his hand. The man paused and looked at Katelyn before turning to greet Jenna and Jeremy.

"I bought the Gilbert journals Bonnie, one of them should provide the answer that i seek." he said before heading upstairs. Bonnie nodded and followed him.

Katelyn was tempted to ask what that had been about but quickly swallowed her question remembering that she also had secrets she didn't want to divulge.

… _.15 minutes later…_

Bonnie descended the stairs alone in a hurry and everyone realised that it was almost time to leave.

"I'll get the weapons from the truck." Alaric said as he followed them outside only to collide with an invisible barrier.

"Bonnie is the only weapon we need." Elijah responded.

Ric was about to protest only for Katelyn to stop him.

"You'll only be in the way Alaric, be rest assured that we will be fine."

Alaric looked incredulously at her. "That coming from a 17 year old girl isn't enough to convince me."

"You will be surprised at what a 17 year old person like me is capable of." And with that they left.

* * *

Katelyn could feel the magic saturating the air once the witch had began to chant. It felt amazing when it washed over her. She turned to look at the others who were standing close to her a few miles away from the site to check if they felt the same way, but their looks of determination told her otherwise.

"It's almost time, we should move closer." Katelyn said and everyone began to move only for her to raise her hand after a few miles.

"The warlocks have set up some kind of magical barrier."

Bonnie looked at her as though she was crazy. "What are talking about?"

Katelyn turned to look at her and smirked at the skeptical look she was receiving.

"Perhaps i could be wrong, please, try to proceed Bonnie."

Bonnie moved oly to collide with something invisible and took a few steps back in shock. The others tried also to press through with all their might but failed to proceed.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Powerful magic is at play here Bonnie and can be easily detected if you know what you are doing."

She then turned around and picked up up a long stick and began to draw some runes on the ground whilst everyone just watched in confusion.

"Elijah, if you would please?" she raised her palm towards him her intention clear.

Elijah bit her and then she moved her palm towards a single rune and dropped a few blood drops muttering silently. The runes emitted a faint glow after a while and quickly dimmed.

"Come on." She said as she passed through the barrier. Everyone especially Bonnie was impressed by this kind of display. She made it look easy.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Think of the barrier as an impenetrable wall, the only way to pass through is to drill yourself a hole. That's what i did."

Bonnie was still struggling to understand.

"But what about the ancient language you wrote on the ground. What is it?"

"There are called ancient runes. Very useful and can also be very dangerous if applied incorrectly."

"I've never had of them." She replied.

"I would be surprised if you did." Elijah spoke this time. In all his travels he never saw anything like them. He only saw them in Katelyn's memories.

Everyone observed as the ritual commenced. Once Elena had dropped dead and Klaus began to turn they attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries.**_

"I can feel it….it's happening." Klaus was ecstatic when he felt changes taking place in his body. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that he had succeeded in breaking the hybrid curse. He was now a true hybrid…

He felt his bones snap as he began to transform into a werewolf and before he could close his eyes as a way to try and ignore the pain, an intense pain overwhelmed him and he screamed when he felt his body being flung into the air and then drop unceremoniously to the ground.

"No. you were dead." He said when he saw Bonnie the witch that had died during they last encounter. She was chanting her eyes entirely focused on him intensifying the pain. He screamed louder this time and looked at Greta for help only for her neck to be snapped by Damon. He turned his gaze to the bushes were his warlocks were hidden only for two decapitated heads to drop next to him.

How had this happened? He was prepared for everything, so how did they penetrate the barrier when his warlocks told him that it would be impossible since they were channeling the full moon.

He saw three other warlocks raise their hands towards Bonnie.

" _Confringo!"_

A british girl shouted only for the warlocks to be blasted off their feet and drop a few miles away dead.

The chanting suddenly stopped and klaus felt very weak.

He saw Elijah come out from the bushes headed towards him and stopped in front of him. He knelt to the ground and plunged his hand through his chest and held his beating heart.

"In the name of our family Niklaus…."

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus said pleadingly. "Their bodies are safe...if you kill me you will never find them."

Elijah paused for a moment with a hopeful expression.

"Don't listen to him Elijah." Stefan shouted.

Elijah turned to look at them but his gaze lingered momentarily on Katelyn who shook her head a little telling him not to kill his brother.

"I will take you to them...i give you my word brother." Klaus spoke again making Elijah look at him to try and detect any deceit and found none

Elijah made his decision and looked back at them.

"I'm sorry."

Katelyn smiled a little at him in understanding.

"If you won't kill him i will take you down both." Bonnie said angrily not believing this.

Elijah quickly grabbed his brother and sped out of the site.

"No!" Stefan and Bonnie shouted.

Katelyn just looked at the two surprised. Where they really expecting Elijah to kill his own brother? Deep down Stefan must have known or at least suspected that he wouldn't go with it. Only the insane or the soulless are capable of such evil.

"We should head back."

Katelyn turned to leave only to freeze when she felt a strong hand encircle her elbow.

"Did you know he would do this?!" Stefan glared coldly at the girl that looked exactly like her ex-lover and Elena.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she awaited her reply.

"Might i suggest that you unhand me Stefan." Katelyn replied softly.

Stefan dropped her arm and folded his hands.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to you that Elijah spared his brother…"

"He gave us his word." Stefan snarled unhappy with her reply.

Katelyn just shook her head and chuckled.

"Stefan, if the rules had been reversed and you were in his shoes and Damon in Klaus's, would you have proceeded to kill your brother forever knowing that in doing so you would have spent eternity alone."

Stefan who had been consumed by his own anger at the thought of what had happened tonight paused a little to think on what she had said.

"He has Elena and other friends, he wouldn't be alone." Bonnie intervened.

Katelyn just gave her a cold stare making her take a step back.

"Bonds of family far outweigh everything else Bonnie, there overcome ancient feuds."

Here she turned to look at Stefan with a knowing look plastered on her face

"They are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the sins of another."

Stefan froze in place as the girl turned to leave. The look she gave him implied that she had known about his previous unstable relationship with Damon. But how, was the question since it occurred months ago.

"What did she mean by that last statement Stefan, the look she gave you…." Bonnie said as the both followed her out of the ritual site.

Stefan who had all about forgotten about Lexi found himself struggling to breathe with agony about the way she had died. He didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing Bonnie." He replied stiffly.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss Elena."

Everyone was gathered at the cemetery as Jenna, Jeremy and Elena placed paid their respects to John Gilbert who had willing sacrificed himself for her daughter to live.

"Thank you Katelyn." She responded giving the girl an awkward look not knowing how to deal with another doppelganger.

Once the funeral had ended Katelyn saw Stefan holding Damon's arm at a distance which she thought was odd and decided to approach them.

" _There's no cure Stefan."_

She heard Damon say to Stefan before reaching the spot they were standing on.

"Cure for what?"

They both turned full of surprise of not hearing her approach. Damon quickly pulled his arm from Stefan's hand and covered it with the previously rolled up sleeve.

"Nothing for you to worry about Brit." he said with a sarcastic grin.

Katelyn then turned to Stefan.

"He was bitten by a werewolf…"

"And let me guess…. You need a cure to heal him or otherwise he might die?" She cut him off.

Stefan nodded.

"Well it's good thing then that i happen to know of a cure that exists." Katelyn said.

Damon glared at her with unbelief.

"You know of a cure?" Stefan asked with hope filled eyes.

The girl just raised her brow at the question.

"That's what i said Stefan, though the person who has it might not be willing to just hand it over."

Damon just smirked cockily at that reply.

"We just kill him and take it, how hard can it be."

Katelyn just shook her head.

"It's Klaus's blood." She said

Damon took a threatening step towards her his eyes slit.

"How do you know that?"

His eyes became arctic with fury at the small grin she gave him telling him that he wasn't really a threat to her.

"Elijah told me." Was her simple reply. "I guess it's a good thing then that he didn't kill his brother, wouldn't you say Stefan?"

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan demanded.

"Very. Good day gentlemen."

She turned to leave annoyed at his consistent need of being reassured.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to die Stefan, end of story. I don't want you to go to Klaus and get yourself killed."

Damon said to his brother the next day. He didn't trust Katelyn in spite of everything she had done to help.

"So what, you are just giving up?!" Stefan said.

Damon just glared darkly at him and brought the glass of scotch he was holding in his hand closer to his lips before drowning the whole thing. He then turned to leave the parlor room only for Stefan to flash behind him and snap his neck and before dropping to the ground.

He then crouched down and grabbed his feet before dragging him out of the room and through the corridor before turning to a door on the right which led to a wine cellar. He dragged him down a flight of stairs and finally reached a closed cell. He pushed it open with his back and dragged Damon inside. He dropped his legs and went outside the door before closing and sealing it shut.

Stefan then pulled out is phone from his jacket pocket and dialed a familiar number before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello Rick, i need your help… its Damon. He's dying."

* * *

"I'll be right there."

Alaric said before turning off his phone.

"What's up Rick?" Jenna asked seeing his sombre expression.

"It's Damon."

"What about him?" Elena asked wondering what he had done now. She wasn't particularly interested at hearing the mere mention of his name considering the fact that he had literally force fed her his blood hoping that she would survive the sacrifice by coming back as a vampire. Her father John had paid the price.

"He's dying, Tyler lockwood bit him."

They both gaped at Rick.

"Stefan wants me to come and keep him company, he said he knows of a cure."

Elena's pained face quickly morphed into disbelief.

"How is that possible, the last time we couldn't figure out a cure to save Rose."

Jenna who hadn't learned enough of the supernatural looked confused at what they were saying.

"Hold up, what do you mean Tyler bit him and who is Rose?"

They both turned around to look at her and their eyes widened in realisation.

"You already know that Tyler is a werewolf right?" Rick asked Jenna eliciting a nod from her.

"When he is in wolf form he is extremely dangerous to vampires. His bite is toxic to them."

Her eyes bugged out in shock.

"Rose was a vampire whom he quickly became friends with who died as a result of a werewolf bite. He tried to find a cure for her but failed." Elena said.

"So how is it that Stefan managed to find a cure so quickly?"

"Katelyn told him that it's Klaus's blood."

Elena's face become white with dread.

"This is a good thing Elena." Jenna said when she saw the look on her face.

"How can you say that Jenna? If he approaches Klaus he will die…" She replied.

"Elena, Stefan needs to this for his brother." Jenna intervened as she approached her. Elena only glared angrily at her not believing what she was saying.

"If Damon dies, he will never forgive himself for not trying to save him Elena. And if he can't forgive himself…."

The threat was left hanging.

"How do we know that Katelyn was telling the truth? Why didn't she kill Klaus when she had a chance?" Elena asked.

"She saved my life."

Rick and Elena turned to look at Jenna in shock at what she had said.

"She told me that whilst everyone was so focused on rescuing you Elena they seemed to forget about me and so she took my sim card and told me to go to the abandoned site to join the others."

They stared at her still not understanding where the story was going.

"Klaus tried to use Katherine to call me out of the house so he could use me as the sacrifice when he learned that Damon saved Caroline and once he realised that i wasn't there, he used our neighbour in his rage."

Elena who had already forgotten about their neighbour gasped. She couldn't understand why Klaus could do that.

"You can't just dismiss her for not trying to kill Klaus since it wasn't her fight to begin with, she did all she could at personal risk." Rick said and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Katelyn held her holly and phoenix wand thinking about her previous life in the old world as she sat on the couch. She wondered what changes Nott had made as a result of time travel and how it would affect the future. Little did she know that he planned to revisit the world she was in now after a few years of defeating the dark lord so as to take her back.

She was interrupted of her thoughts by her cell which started to ring. She recognised the caller i.d. And quickly pressed the answer button before pressing the phone on her ear.

"Hello Elijah?"

She could hear twigs snapping in the background as he walked.

" _You where right Katelyn, Niklaus didn't dump my family in the ocean he's been keeping them safely hidden somewhere."_

She only blinked at that statement.

"So he hasn't told you the exact location…"

" _He said he would take me to them."_

For someone who had suffered as a result of Tom Riddle's deception she couldn't help but wonder if what Klaus told Elijah was the truth. She remembered herself running to the Ministry in order to save her Godfather only to realise that he was safe to begin with.

"Be careful Elijah, i can't help but wonder if your brother is being entirely truthful."

" _I will."_

There both hung up

* * *

Klaus could tell from the little conversation he had eavesdropped on that Elijah got along quite well with the doppelganger. What he couldn't understand however was how they got to know each other in a small space of time. He was also angered by the fact that he seemed to trust her more than him his own brother.

"So how long have you know the doppelganger?"

Elijah only gave him a bored look as though he had asked a stupid question.

"How do we get to know people Niklaus?"

Klaus smirked hiding his anger at the non answer.

"Is my curiosity a sin brother? I'm only intrigued at the kind of magic she performed having never seen it before. It's curious don't you think, that a doppelganger can even cast a spell or the mere fact that two can exist at the same time."

Klaus said hoping that he would divulge at least something but clenched his fist at seeing his unmoved expression.

"Magic is a mysterious thing Niklaus."

Klaus looked forward with a thoughtful expression as they stepped out of the bush entering the main road headed for Elijah's car.

He's brother was hiding something and he intended to find out

"Well, i suppose i could just ask her for myself when we meet." Klaus half expected Elijah to speak in defence of the girl.

"Be my guest Niklaus."

His eyes narrowed as they got into the car and drove off.

* * *

… _A few hours Later…_

A car pulled into a driveway before stopping and two men exited and headed towards the front door of a suburban house. One of them rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and answer it. A few seconds later it opened to reveal a girl with almond shaped green eyes.

"Stefan, Niklaus to what do i owe the pleasure?"

Klaus smirked at hearing his full name whilst Stefan showed no emotion. It seemed that his brother divulged quite a lot to her.

"You seem to be missing a third party to you small group."

Klaus perked at that. "He's taking a small break love."

The girl raised a brow. "You mean that you daggered him, it seems that i was right to warn him of a possibility of being backstabbed."

His smirk shrinked a little. The girl was quick he would give her that.

"How is your brother Stefan? Healed i hope."

Stefan only gave a stiff nod.

"So how can i help you gentlemen?"

Klaus took a step forward. "I wondered if you would like to join us on our quest to …"

"To sire hybrids." She said. "Why would i want to do that?"

"Well, i would have thought that you being a servant of nature you would at least be interested to witness the makings of a new species."

Katelyn only stared at him. "You do realise that the servants of nature despise your kind right?"

Klaus smiled. "And yet you aided my brother."

Katelyn looked at Stefan who only remained emotionless before turning back to Klaus who now had a hopeful expression. "Why me exactly?"

He blinked in surprise. "Well Elijah seemed to trust you and i admit i am a little intrigued at the existence of another doppelganger."

Katelyn laughed a little. "Now i get it, you want to see my magic and determine my worth. If i do that what do you have to offer in return?"

Stefan's eyes widened. Was she really thinking of accompanying the most dangerous vampire he had seen.

"You'll have the protection of an original vampire."

Katelyn nodded her head slowly making Klaus smile. It seemed to him that it was easy to charm the little witch.

"That is indeed a tempting offer Niklaus and i would readily agree to take you on it if not for recent events that took place."

His smile shrinked a little. Was she talking about Elijah?

"It seems to me that you gave the same offer to Greta and Maddox but failed to deliver on your end considering the fact that they are both dead and you also promised to reunite your brother with your family only for him to end up with a dagger in his chest."

Stefan now realised that the girl was smart, and if not for her eyes and British accent he would have thought that she was Katherine. Everything about her from the way she fixed her hair, the clothes and heels she wore right down to the jewellery screamed Katherine Pierce or perhaps it was a British thing.

"If not for me, then do it for Elijah."

Katelyn folded her arms. "And does he get a say in that matter or will he be dragged around God's green earth like luggage. Please be a little more specific."

Klaus glared darkly at her for that statement. Who did she think she was speaking to him like that. "How i handle my brother is my business."

"Then we have nothing to talk about Niklaus." She turned to look at Stefan and back to him. "Have a safe trip gentlemen."

She was about to close the door.

"Perhaps i should pay a visit to London, i've heard that they a more wolves that reside there."

Stefan's expression morphed to disgust at that veiled threat.

"Resorting to crude threats now Niklaus, are we?" Katelyn said giving him a blank look. She had no family in this world but the threat made her seeth inside. The man was used to getting what he want and had the audacity to think that she would give in to his demands, boy was he wrong.

"You think that threats of violence make you strong Niklaus?"

Klaus only smiled at that.

"They make you weak, desperate and pathetic."

Stefan's eyes widened in fear at what the girl was saying. He would have thought that she had a sense of self preservation. When he looked at Klaus he only saw palpable fury etched on his face.

"But of course, i will come with you but i have conditions…."

He took a step closer to the door. "I will not be told what to do love." he said coldly.

"I guess there is a first time for everything then because if you refuse to my terms then the answer will be no and if you go to London, i guarantee that you won't find my parents. Elijah and i hid them quite well." She responded.

There was no fear on her face only confidence and patience.

"Name them." Klaus spat.

She smiled a little in triumph something they both noticed. "First I will get to use my magic when i see fit and not be bossed around because i'm not a performing monkey."

Klaus who had wanted to see her perform only glared at being thwarted.

"And secondly, you will swear to me that you will in no way, shape or form try to harm me and those of my blood."

Stefan looked confused at these requests. What world did girl live in that made her thought that requests like that could be honoured.

"Very well love." Klaus replied.

"Swear it to me and use your name so i can remind you when you try to break your word."

The girl was naive.

"Very well Katelyn, i Niklaus Mikaelson do hereby swear on my life that i will in no way, shape or form try to harm Katelyn Potter and those of her blood."

Katelyn smiled widely. "So mote it be."

She felt her magic bind that oath but Klaus couldn't.

"I will just go and pack and be right back.."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for the reviews guys!_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

… _.two months earlier…._

" _She's gone either with Klaus and Stefan or back to England_." Alaric and Jenna nodded in the living room at hearing what Damon had said on loud speaker before hanging up the phone.

Jenna looked at Ric with worry etched on her face. She wasn't really thrilled at the idea of Katelyn or Stefan joining Klaus on his quest since the man was a raging psychopath.

"If she went with them, i hope she will be alright Ric. She might be skilled in magic but she is neither fast nor strong to fight him."

Ric drew her in a hug thankful that she had was saved from being used as a sacrifice. He owed Katelyn a lot. "She's capable of taking care of herself Jenna. From what we have learned about her it's that she has a sharp wit. I'm sure no harm will come towards her." he hoped what he said was true.

"You are right Ric, the girl possesses a sharp intellect and i'm sure she's giving Klaus a run for his money." Jenna replied with a huge smile.

* * *

… _.Now..._

Upstairs Elena laid on her bed and stared gloomily at the ceiling as she thought of Stefan. After a while she got up when her cell phone began to ring on her dressing table and went to answer it before heading to Jeremy's bedroom.

"Get up Jer." She said as she moved his curtains from one side all the way to the other making the sun rays light the entire room.

"It's too early Elena." Jeremy groaned as his eyes squinted.

"It's not early you are late, for work." She stepped forward and pulled the bed sheets off him. "Matt just called."

She then turned to leave the room as Jeremy got off the bed so he could change. As she went down a flight of stairs, her phone began to ring again.

"Hello Caroline, what are you doing." She asked already having an idea at what she was up to.

" _Just shopping for the party you are trying to bail out on."_ Caroline said from the other side.

Elena sighed in exasperation. "I never said yes in the first place." didn't they understand that she wasn't in the mood for any kind of celebration given that her boyfriend was missing for the past two months.

" _My mom wants you to call her."_

Elena visibly perked at that. "Did she find something." She reached the kitchen only to be met with a pair of stares by Jenna and Rick.

" _An animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee."_

She paused midstep. "And you are sure its a vampire?"

" _Yes, but it doesn't mean that it's Klaus."_ Carolines tone implied that she shouldn't hold her hopes up but Elena ignored it.

"It doesn't mean it's not." She then hung up.

"Is that the Stefan news?" Ric asked.

"It could be more Klaus's victims." she replied.

Jenna and Ric glanced at each other not buying Elena's theory for a moment but didn't say anything not wanting to upset her. For weeks now she would jump up at any whispers of Klaus and Stefan sightings and when Damon went to check it out he would come up empty handed.

* * *

The trio searched for werewolves for two months with no luck until they got a lead from a female in Tennessee about a wolf that frequented a bar called the Southern Comfort once before every full moon. Once they got there, Klaus instructed Stefan to compel everyone so as to not interfere with his business and then they settled on a table as they awaited for the man.

"So while we await for Ray Sutton, why don't you tell us about yourself love." Klaus said making Stefan look at her curiously. This was probably his chance to get to know something about the mysterious girl.

Katelyn placed down her glass of Martini and gave Klaus a blank look. "Before i tell you, i'm a bit curious about something."

Klaus nodded for her to continue. "Your brother Elijah told me that you have been on the run for centuries but he never got the chance to elaborate from who and why. Perhaps you could shed some light?"

Katelyn could see from the corner of her eye that she had peaked Stefan's interest who tried to cover it up by looking nonchalant. The same however could not be said about Klaus who clenched his fist and gave a tight smile. She could tell that he was angry.

"Elijah must care for you deeply to divulge some of our deepest secrets."

Stefan gave her a warning look to not push it after hearing a subtle threat. He was of course thrilled about knowing that tidbit of information.

"He knows he can trust me." She replied giving a brief smile before picking up her glass and taking a sip.

Klaus nodded once but he was furious on the inside. How dare his brother do that to him? There had sworn in the past not bring up the name Mikael to their foes as this would give them leverage. He knew that Elijah guarded their secrets and would kill anyone who managed to discover them. He never even told the women he had loved deeply in the past including Katerina. So what exactly was so special about this girl?

For someone who had struck fear in the hearts of the most powerful witches and warlocks he had countered in the past he would have thought that this girl being a young witch would know better but it seemed that she was void of fear. She was a mystery.

" _Hey Ray."_

Klaus turned his head towards the bar when he heard the bartender say the werewolf's name and gave a small grin before rising from his chair. It seemed that Ray had decided to show up.

Stefan copied his movement and they both approached him.

"Ray. Ray Sutton?"

The man turned to look at klaus and when he couldn't recognise him his expression became bored and he turned back to look at the beer in he was holding.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked.

Klaus's grin widened slightly. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola, i met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis."

Katelyn exhaled unhappily at the man whom Klaus ordered Stefan to kill.

"He directed me to two lovely young women."

Katelyn shook her head at the casual way he spoke of people that Stefan killed as though they didn't matter. Sure he was a vampire but seriously there were other ways to curb their thirsts such as blood bags or to at least prevent killing anyone whilst there fed on them.

"And there led me here, to you.."

Ray must have realised that something fishy was going on and stood up from his stool chair.

"I've got to be going."

Klaus grabbed his elbow stopping him. "Not so fast mate and you just got here. Now your type...are very hard to come by.

Ray slipped his elbow out of his grasp and turned around to leave only for Stefan to put his hand on his chest halting his movement.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said as he pushed him effortlessly down to his chair.

He suddenly looked wary. "Vampires." he muttered in recognition.

Klaus grabbed Ray's unfinished bottle from the table stand. "Yes. My friend here is a vampire, he's compelled everyone here in the bar so don't look to any of them for help."

Ray started to wonder whether his wolf friends had picked up a fight with them. He quickly discarded the thought when he heard what the man said next.

"I however, i'm something else...a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, i've got some wolf."

Ray's eyes widened in shock at that confession.

"A hybrid Ray, i'm both. You see i want to create more of me, now you been a first werewolf i've come across in many a moon with pun intended Ray." Klaus chuckled when he saw the scared look on his face.

"I need you to direct me to your pack."

"You can't compel me it won't work."

Klaus glared at him a little before turning to look at Stefan his expression clear of what he wanted him to do.

Katelyn seeing this rose from her chair headed for the exit.

"Where are you off to love." She paused and turned to look at Klaus. "I need some fresh air."

She then continued to move and exited the bar.

* * *

… _..A few Hours Later….._

After Ray gave them the location of where the pack would meet after the torture session, Stefan exited the bar and pulled out his cell intending to call Elena.

"Be careful Stefan."

He almost jumped before turning to glare at the green eyed female that was leaning on a motorbike a few miles away from her.

"If you call her you'll only give her hope which will in turn shift into determination and not before long she will have a search team dedicated to find you thus placing herself in the danger you have been trying to protect her from."

stefan's fist tightened at what she had said. He knew she spoke the truth but he wasn't exactly thrilled at the way she seemed to read him like an open book.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Katelyn just smiled at him. It was clear to her that he didn't trust her and she couldn't blame him either, but she knew that if it was easy for her to correctly interpret his actions, Klaus would too.

"Goodnight." she said before pushing herself off of the bike and headed straight for the motel. There had a long journey ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **## Smoky Mountains ##**_

The next day there drove for at least four hours and went on to hitch hike a mountain. Stefan carried the body of Ray on his shoulders who seemed to be in transition as Klaus went on to make small jokes asking him if perhaps he wanted to rest a little.

After an hour of hiking there appeared in front of a clearing filled with at least fifteen werewolves who had build up tents. Stefan stepped forward and unceremoniously dumped the body to the ground

Katelyn just stared at him appalled by the lack of courtesy. Sure the man could heal quickly since he was a werewolf but that was uncalled for.

A female rushed and kneeled in front of Ray and took his pulse. She stood up slowly with wariness when she felt none.

"Who are you people?"

Klaus stepped forward arrogantly. "The important question is who am i?" his face moved slowly observing all of them. "Please, forgive the intrusion, my name is Klaus."

The female took a step back in fear. "You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me?" Klaus grinned. "Fantastic."

After that, Klaus ordered Stefan to explain why they were there.

"A werewolf who isn't beholden to the full moon and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. true hybrid." He pitched in.

Ray suddenly inhaled air deeply indicating that he's transformation was half way nearly complete and only needed blood to fully transition into a hybrid.

"Stefan." Klaus said.

The boy in question exhaled tired of being bossed around. "Are any of you human?your friend here, he needs human blood to complete his transition from werewolf to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

When no one complied among the group, Klaus who had previously sat down on a huge log rose up.

"It doesn't take much...just a little sip." he turned taking in their scents to discern which among them was a human. "Anyone, a boyfriend or a girlfriend along for the ride."

His face gaze fell upon a blonde male and flashed towards him grabbing his arm and took a huge bite from throwing him to Stefan who then pinned him to the ground.

The female who had previously took Ray's pulse ran to try and save him only for klaus's steely hand to capture her by the throat. She tried to fight him off to no avail.

"Either you join us love or you die."

The other werewolves saw that there had no choice and decided to comply. Klaus bit his wrist and shoved it roughly to the mouth of the persistent female before snapping her neck. The others approached him with a defeated look. It was a sickening sight to Katelyn.

… _..thirty minutes later..._

"So this is your master plan, to create an army of hybrid slaves?"

Katelyn saw Klaus's grin disappear only to be replaced by a thin line.

"Not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war might i ask?" Stefan said.

Klaus gave him a disappointed look. "You don't arm yourself when war has been declared Stefan. You build your army so big, that no one dares to pick a fight."

Katelyn nodded in agreement for that had been Voldemort's strategy in the past.

"What makes you so sure that they will be loyal?"

"It's not difficult to be loyal when you are on the winning team."

Katelyn remembered when Pettigrew shifted his allegiance because the light side was losing but also remembered Narcissa's betrayal.

"You are right on all counts Klaus."

Stefan just stared at her with unbelief. Whose side was she on again?

Klaus chuckled in amusement. "You see Stefan, even the witch agrees with me."

Katelyn smiled a little as she took a step towards him. "But you have neglected one important aspect."

Klaus raised a brow. "And what is that love."

"You can't make an effective soldier by force, they have to be willing to want to fight or else you risk being backstabbed."

Before Klaus could reply, the other hybrids started to wake up and Stefan led them to the human blood bag for them to consume however something that no one anticipated occurred.

They weren't transforming properly. Blood started to come out of their eyes and they began to fidget as though they were catching a cold.

"Some master race." Stefan said snidely making Klaus glare at him in annoyance.

"Lose the attitude mate."

Katelyn couldn't understand. From what Elijah showed him, Klaus did everything he was told. He broke the curse, so why wasn't he able to transform them.

She could see that their getting weaker and weaker. There were dying.

"Anything you would like to contribute love."

She saw Stefan shake his head slightly as though Klaus was wasting his time for asking a young witch like her for help. Since she was basically an adult, she chose to ignore him.

"Give me a few minutes to think."

Klaus nodded slightly keeping his eyes on her as she began to walk back and forth.

"Explain to me how you broke the hybrid curse again."

Stefan glared and looked a little worried at the same time before opting for a blank look.

Klaus looked puzzled at her request. Didn't she know this already? "I killed the werewolf, the vampire and the doppelganger in that order."

Evelyn finally stopped and looked at Stefan who was now visibly panicking. She could tell that he was thinking that she would betray Elena.

"It's the blood."

Klaus took a few steps towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"What do you mean."

"Human blood only works for transforming humans into vampires but for werewolves…" she placed her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a flip knife whilst Klaus looked at her in confusion.

She sidestepped him and approached the werewolves before making a cut across her palm and knelt down to feed them

Stefan and Klaus just looked at her in confusion which then turned to shock when the fidgeting suddenly stopped. The wolves rose from the ground and began to wipe the blood from their eyes which had taken on a golden color for a couple of seconds before resorting back to normal.

She then went to a nearby tent and picked up a bottle of water and began to pour on her wound washing the blood away and then dropped it the ground. She then pulled a white cloth from her other pocket and rapped it tightly around her hand.

"That was an impressive use of logic love."

Stefan only sighed softly from the background happy that Elena would be safe.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries**_

"So when exactly are you going to undagger your siblings Klaus? You've gotten everything you wanted, so what's the hold up?"

Klaus who was masking his excitement with a smile as he drove the car headed for Chicago stared at girl through the rear view mirror only to see a curious expression on her face.

"I think you already know the answer to that love." he responded. He really didn't want to mention the name that has given him nightmares from the moment he could speak fluently. Mikael.

"So you are just gonna let them slumber for another century or a couple of centuries? I'm sure they will all be really grateful of how their brother protected them throughout the ages, especially Finn."

Klaus's hands tightened on the wheel as his eyes narrowed in anger at that sarcastic retort.

Stefan only blinked in shock at the lack of fear in her eyes. He got that she was a witch, but did she really lack any self preservation at all.

"You need to be careful love or…"

Klaus said only to pause when she laughed once.

"Or what? You'll kill me. If you do that your obsession of siring werewolves will end."

Stefan looked outside of the window to hide his panic. If she died Klaus would find out that Elena was alive. Couldn't she just try not provoke him.

"Not before i drained you of your blood." Klaus's anger momentarily escaped only to be replaced with a smirk.

Stefan sighed hopping that what Klaus said would at the very least frighten her enough to not challenge him.

"You can't take my blood without my consent Klaus and even if you somehow managed to do it won't work."

His smirk shrunk slightly as he wondered what she was on about.

"It has to be given willingly not forcibly taken in order for the werewolves to transform otherwise you'll just be condemning them to a premature death."

Stefan's eyes widened at that statement. How is that even possible.

"It's my magic Stefan which means that i get to use it however i choose to and not what Mr Hybrid over there decides."

The car skidded to a stop at that revelation and Katelyn only smiled having expected Klaus to act that way. Her door suddenly opened violently and she quickly turned to look at two hands that were trying to reach her and throw her out of the car violently only for them to be withdrawn quickly as though electrocuted.

* * *

"What is this?!" Klaus demanded angrily as he knelt down on the road his hand clutched tightly on his chest as he stared at the smiling girl in palpable fury.

"You can't hurt me Klaus, you swore remember?"

Stefan also got outside of the car and went over to the other side to observe.

"I'm an original love.."

"That means absolutely nothing to me Klaus. You might be the strongest man alive but my oaths trump that, they bind the soul. If you try to break them you suffer an intense agony and if you somehow manage to break them…"

Stefan felt a chill run up his spine when he saw her eyes glow dangerously.

"You die, Original or not…"

Who was this girl?

"You can ask Elijah if you don't believe me."

Klaus rose slowly from the ground and took a step towards her only to gasp in pain and take a step back.

"Stefan!" he commanded his intention clear.

He only looked at her not knowing what to expect. It was now clear to him that the girl was extremely dangerous.

"You heard him Stefan, go ahead."

Stefan only blinked at her unsure what to do but complied when he saw her nod once. He took a step towards her and Klaus dropped to his knees screaming in agony and stopped in absolute shock. He then rose shakily from the ground with an expression he has never shown to anyone besides Mikael before. Fear.

"Have you already forgotten the exact words you said when you swore Niklaus?"

Klaus frowned slightly as he thought back to the night he made the oath only to glare darkly.

"You tricked me!"

She only raised a brow at what he said. "And how many people have you tricked, threatened, forced and killed to do your bidding? It's not very nice when the same equation is applied to you, now is it?"

* * *

Back in the car Klaus was fuming at the witch for gaining the upper hand on him. For someone who always enjoyed being a step ahead of his foes, this was a major blow to his ego. He was a little frightened to be honest at how easily the witch had manipulated him. Where they all capable of such fits and if so, why had they let him always get what he wanted?

Stefan was also wondering the same thing as he sat by his side in the car. He had originally thought that the witch was a bit naive to think that an oath she made would keep even Klaus at bay but now he understood that she had played him. Beaten him at his own game.

"You haven't won love, once we get to Chicago i will get a witch to unlink us.."

Katelyn who had been reading a book looked at Klaus with a small grin plastered on her face.

"No witch alive on this planet can unlink you to this oath but you are welcome to try."

* * *

"Hello Gloria".

A dark skinned witch with short blonde hair who seemed to be in her late fifties who had been wiping the left over beer drops on the bar area turned to stare at the entrance door where the greeting had had come from.

"Klaus." she greeted albeit reluctantly in return and turned to look at the two people accompanying him only to pause and stare at the female who seemed to exude a powerful aura. She quickly guessed that the girl was a witch.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar says…." Klaus began to say only to be stopped by Gloria who didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"You maybe invincible but that doesn't make you funny." She said as she moved away from the bar cubicle headed towards them. "I remember you." she said as she looked at Stefan.

"Yeah." Stefan said. "You are Gloria. Shouldn't you be dead?"

"If i die who's gonna run this place?" She then turned to look at the small witch who had been observing her with a small smile. "And who might you be?"

"Aah, the thorn to my side." Klaus said as she he took another step forward towards Gloria. "I broke the Hybrid curse and it turns out that the doppelganger blood is the ingredient to fully turn a werewolf into a hybrid…"

"So how is she alive, shouldn't she be dead?" Gloria asked

"They were two, the other one die. I'm lucky that this one happened to be around." he smirked briefly. "But she has caused a slight problem to me. She linked herself to me with an oath she forced me to make and as a consequence i cannot kill her without killing myself.

Gloria looked intrigued by this. "Did she use blood.."

"No, she made swear not to harm her and anyone of her blood origins."

Gloria only shook her head her eyes wide with unbelief. "Well this is new."

Stefan frowned. Hadn't she heard of this before?

"Well i've never heard of a spell like that, maybe the original witch could perhaps shed some light." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Bring me Rebekah, she has something that i need to contact the Original witch."

* * *

"You seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of a bind here girly." Gloria said to Katelyn who sat at the bar drinking once Stefan and Klaus had left to undagger Rebekah.

She smiled at her. "I know what i'm doing Gloria."

They returned a few hours later and joined her at the bar.

"Where is Rebekah?" Gloria asked Klaus.

"She'll be here, i can't just conjure her on demand." He replied before turning to look at Stefan.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

Stefan who was shaking his head in boredom turned to look at Klaus. "So this is why you asked me to be your roommate, because you liked the way i tortured innocent people."

Katelyn looked at him when she heard that confession.

"Well that's certainly half of it." Klaus said.

"What's the other half?"

Klaus poured himself a drink before turning to look at him. "The other half is that you used to be my wingman."

Katelyn only listened as they reminisced about their past.

"But why? You shouldn't have to hide your tracks….unless you are running from someone."

She smiled a little when Stefan finally connected the dots about Klaus being on the run from Mikael.

"Story time is over…." Klaus said.

"I'm gonna need a dink… a real one." Stefan said as he rose from his bar stool headed outside.

"I think it's time i called it a night." Katelyn said as she prepared to also leave.

"Don't try to run love." Klaus warned making her turn to face her. "Or you don't have to worry about me running Niklaus, after all i am a woman of my word also."

When she reached the front exit door it opened revealing Damon.

"You have a death wish Salvatore." She said as she passed him not waiting for a response. Once she was outside she saw Stefan talking to Elena.

"Seriously? Are people from Mystic Falls this idiotic?"

Elena turned to look at her with a small glare.

"I could say the same thing about you." Stefan who stood his back facing her responded.

"The difference between me and Elena is that i know what i am doing. If you leave with her, Klaus will see it as sign of betrayal and he would hunt you both down and the last time i checked Elena has family back at Mystic Falls. If Klaus didn't spare Katerina's family, what makes you think that he will spare hers?"

Elena gasped at what she said having not thought about that possibility.

"You haven't thought about that have you?" She then turned headed straight for the hotel that Klaus had compelled for rooms to sleep in.


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is the latest doppelganger."

The next day at the bar, Katelyn learnt that Rebekah had been undaggered. She stared at the said girl as she made that dull remark with a raised brow.

"The original one was much prettier."

"I'm surprised that your memory is still this intact considering the fact that you've been daggered for how long again?" She asked with a fake curious look knowing that it would only infuriate her.

Gloria and Stefan looked at her as though she was insane to antagonise an original whilst Klaus only smirked waiting in anticipation at what her sister would do. He couldn't exactly tell her to do anything against Katelyn without suffering any negative effects. This was his chance to witness what kind of power she possessed.

Rebekah flashed towards the girl only to collide with an invisible wall with a loud bang and take a few disoriented steps back. Katelyn also did the same her palm placed on her chest as though she had been stabbed.

The audience was shocked at display.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Rebekah demanded a second later after she she got her bearings back.

"Just a barrier spell."

"You mean to tell me that you are powerful enough to keep an Original at bay?" Gloria looked intrigued by that prospect.

Klaus who saw her dropping her hand from her chest concluded that had Rebekah kept on hitting that barrier, it would have tired the girl and would have disappeared eventually.

Rebekah glared angrily at being beaten by someone she considered her better and took a threatening step forward towards her.

"Easy Rebekah darling." Klaus stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder to halt her movement. "We need Gloria to unlink me…"

"Well since i'm no longer in possession of the necklace why don't you try channeling me?" She spoke as she went towards Gloria her eyes still fixed in a permanent stare at Katelyn.

Gloria nodded and took Rebekah's hand in her palm and began to chant in Latin. No one noticed the worried look on Stefan's face as they were all focused on the witch. A few minutes later Gloria pulled out her hand from Rebekah's before turning to look at Klaus.

"I found it."

Rebekah looked at the witch with impatience. "Where is it?" She demanded.

"It doesn't work that way doll." Gloria replied. "I only get images, there is a girl with her friends…"

"Yes a dead girl and her friends if i don't get my necklace back." She said cutting Gloria off.

"Well i would have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said.

"Well dive." Klaus said as he went on to stand beside her.

"I need more time." Gloria looked uncomfortable at being flanked by the two originals. "And space, you're hushing my juju."

"We can wait." Klaus said.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what i asked"

Klaus didn't seem to want to move since he had come this far and Stefan seeing this moved closer to him and placed his hand on his back. "Why don't we just come back later." He said. "I'm hungry anyway….i'll let you pick who we eat."

He began to move headed for the stairs which led to the exit and paused momentarily waiting for the two originals to follow. Klaus gave Rebekah a brief look and they both decided to accompany Stefan.

"Let's go luv."

Katelyn glared at the bark order from Klaus but went to join them anyway. She of course decided to leave them and explore the city once she saw them compel nine humans to drain of blood. A few hours later when she returned to the building she had left and not find them, she went on to Gloria's bar and found her torturing Stefan who was laid on a table unable to move as though bewitched by some kind of paralysis spell.

"What is this?" She asked in shock only for Gloria to turn and wave her hand towards her. Katelyn only raised her palm and felt a strong invisible force impact her shield only to rebound back towards its caster who was then swept off her feet and impacted a wall six feet behind her before toppling to the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok Stefan?"

She moved towards him and paused to frown at the blisters on his topless chest. It seemed that his wounds weren't healing.

"Would you mind helping me...please?"

She waved her hand once over his body removing the paralysis spell and he got off the table tumbling towards the nearest wall with fatigue.

"Why was she torturing you Stefan?"

Stefan who had started to wear his shirt only gave her a calculating gaze. "Don't worry about it."

Katelyn folded her arms with a raised brow.

"Don't worry about what?"

They both turned around to see another doppelganger who was staring at the girl.

"You must be Katerina." Katelyn said making the doppelganger narrow her eyes.

"How do you know that i'm not Elena?"

She only smiled back. "Where do i start?".

She then turned to look back at Stefan. "If i were you i would get rid of her." she said jerking her head at the unconscious witch. "Before Klaus returns."

She then moved towards Katherine and passed her headed for the exit.

"I'd have thought that you would have at least demanded for an explanation."

She paused and turned to stare back at Stefan. "You mistake me for Elena, Stefan."

"And whatever it is that you are trying to hide, it will come out into the open eventually."

She then left.

... _few hours later…._

True to her words, Klaus and Rebekah found out that he was hiding something.

 _Rebekah entered the storage room and found Stefan alone gazing upon the coffins where her siblings slept daggered._

" _You are back." She announced making him turn to look at her._

" _Finally."_

 _She moved and paused slightly. "Nick went to check on the witch."_

 _Stefan folded his arms and gave a brief nod. He knew that they wouldn't find the witch since he had killed her and moved her body with the help of Katherine when Katelyn left them._

" _You found the cargo." she walked towards him looking giving some of the coffins a longing look._

" _Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked seeing her expression._

" _Because he would hunt me down and kill me."_

 _Stefan frowned slightly. "But you still care about him. Why?"_

" _Well i hated him for a long time." she said as she sidestepped him and sat on one of the coffins on the ground floor. "It was exhausting."_

" _When i met you two, you where both on the run." He said as he sat beside her._

" _Also exhausting." Rebekah said._

" _Who where you running from?" Stefan asked bluntly which made Rebekah a little suspicious. The moment Klaus removed the dagger from her chest, it was like waking up from a very long sleep which meant that her feelings for Stefan where still intact and when she tried to gain his affection, he didn't reciprocate in kind and opted to bond with Klaus instead. The moment he left them, he asked his brother why he acted this way only to learn that he was in a previous relationship with a girl he loved so deeply and told her to give him time._

 _So him asking her about someone who hunted her and her brother….. Why not ask Klaus instead._

" _What do you mean?" She decided to play along to try and see where he was going with this._

" _The last time i saw you, there was a man looking for you, and you both seemed afraid...i just… i wouldn't think Klaus to be afraid of anybody._

 _She gave a fake smile. "No one in this world is truly fearless Stefan, not even Niklaus."_

" _Who was that man?"_

" _I can't… please" Rebekah said rising to her feet baiting him. "If Nick saw what we were talking about.."_

* * *

 _Katelyn who was tired of site seeing decided to make one stop at the storage room before heading to the hotel. She paused outside when she heard Stefan and Rebekah talking only to face palm herself at his failure to notice that he was playing at her hands. From Elijah's memories she saw that the girl loved blindly and recklessly which led her to being fooled too many times. She was now had experience in noticing the patterns which Stefan seemed to lack._

 _She then took a small peek through the door and saw Rebekah pull Stefan into a kiss which he reciprocated, but it was clear to her that his heart wasn't really into it. He loved Elena with a passion and hadn't really moved on. She could see rebekah's hand fall slumply to the side which meant that she knew._

" _I'm back." Katelyn announced as she entered the room making two pairs of eyes look at her_

" _Gloria is gone we need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus said as he entered the fray only to for his gaze to freeze on Rebekah._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Something is wrong, he was asking about Mikael."_

 _Klaus's gaze turned to Stefan. "He's not with us Nik, i can sense it."_

" _She's wrong." Stefan said but the hesitancy in his voice was enough to make the two originals know that he was lying._

 _Katelyn jumped in shock when she felt a rushing wind blew past her and hear a sickening snap. She turned around quickly and saw Stefan's body fall to the ground as Klaus stood beside it._

* * *

"Wake up luv"

Katelyn woke up feeling groggy. When Klaus discovered that Stefan had been hiding something in Mystic Falls, he decided to drive back there that very night.

"We are back in Mystic Falls." Klaus said making her fatigue vanish completely.


End file.
